Cat Ears
by ay-cee-ay
Summary: A little thing I wrote awhile ago...have you ever wondered how Cooan got her hairstyle?


CAT EARS  
By Anne-Cara Apple  
  
  
  
Do you know how many people have asked me how I got my hairstyle? Too many. So, just to satisfy your curiosity, I'll tell you.  
  
I was seven. Prince Dimando-sama was only thirteen at the time. So was Esmeraude. Saffiru and Petz were ten, Caraveras was nine,   
and Beruche was eight. Oh, and Rubeus was twelve.  
  
Dimando-sama had planned a trip to Disney World, on Twentieth Century Earth. Of course, we had to travel backwards in time to  
get there. I forget how we managed. I think Wiseman had something to do with it.  
  
Dimando-sama said we were going to scout out the locals for our attack on Earth, even though it wasn't going to be carried out   
for another ten-some years. Give or take a few, of course. But we all knew the truth. The Prince wanted to see Donald Duck!  
  
Shh! Don't tell anyone! He'd kill me. Hehe, Dimando-sama can do a passable imitation, too…. When Esmeraude first heard, I thought she was going to faint!  
  
Instead, she turned several different shades of pinkish-red and let out a rather nervous laugh. I thought he sounded funny. Of   
course, he never has used his Donald voice since he's started the whole "take over Crystal Tokyo and the Earth and snag Neo-Queen Serenity" plan.  
Enough with Dimando, back to me and my hair.  
  
I was rather excited about all this, Minnie Mouse was my idol! (Beruche's never let me live that down.) I tried my best to find a   
pair of mouse ears to wear without having to pay for them, but noooo! All the salesmen were too cheap to just give them away!  
  
On the last night at Disney World, I took matters into my own hands! I took all of my sister's gel and hairspray, and tried my   
best to tie my hair up in mouse-ear-style odangos. Didn't work. They just kept falling out! I used a good three packs of   
bobby pins, all of the gel and hairspray, and even all the hair junk I took from Esmeraude's room! I finally got desperate.   
Esmeraude and Rubeus were stuck sharing a room, much to her horror.   
  
Ah, my Rubeus! Even if he did betray me. But he snores, anyway. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I took Rubeus' hair gel. It worked! or should I say,   
"works"? You see, it stuck. I got my hair in the style I wanted, and it's stayed that way.  
  
How did you think he got his hair to stick in the flame-head style? The stuff has glue mixed into it. Apply it once every fifteen years. I think   
Hawks-Eye used it too.  
  
Only when I looked in the mirror the next morning, did I realize my fatal mistake—they weren't mouse ears, they were *cat* ears! I was horrified!  
  
Said Petz, "Cooan-chan, what did you do to your hair? For that matter, have you seen my hairspray? And all the bobby pins I need for my bun?"  
  
I'm not quite sure what I said, but I know it was a lie.  
  
It was only later, once we were safely back at the palace, I broke down and began bawling. "It's not faaaaaair!!!!!" I cried, "I wanted them to be   
M-Minnie Mouse ears! I took all the hair stuff, a-and tried to get my hair right, but now I've ended up with caaaaat ears!!!!!"  
  
Esmeraude, of course, threw a fit, Petz and Caraveras joined her. Beruche was annoyed, but she just stood there twirling her braid and   
telling me that I was dumb. Dimando-sama just laughed, and Saffiru had wandered off to look at flowers.  
  
Rubeus looked at me curiously, holding his Mickey Mouse jacket over his shoulder. "Cooan-chan…you didn't use *my* gel, did you?"  
  
I sniffled and nodded. "Hai, Rubeus-san. Y-you're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
He smirked. "Not really. But I hope you like Cat Ears. You'll have them for another fifteen years."  
  
That's how I found out about the gel's effects.   
  
Beruche had gotten bored and wandered off to paint her nails, and Caraveras was walking huffily towards the kitchens. Petz was running,   
calling out, "Saffiru! Saffiru-chan!" Which left only Esmeraude.  
  
She was still ranting and raving, and finally threw her fan onto the floor and disappeared.  
  
I'm not sure where Price Dimando-sama went to. Probably anywhere away from Esmeraude.  
  
And that, dear reader, is how I ended up with this hairstyle.   
  
...Kami-sama, how I *hate* Cat Ears!  
  
  



End file.
